<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday by MakennaSweets1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628758">Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967'>MakennaSweets1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Third Wheel Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forgot it's his birthday but Sam and Cas didn't. Ensue a day of fluffy surprises for Dean Winchester.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my birthday so I wanted to make a birthday fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started up like any other. Maybe even a little better because they were in-between cases. </p><p>Dean rolled out of bed rubbing his eye groggily. The alarm clock read ten am. He couldn't believe Sam let him sleep in that long without pestering him about one thing or another. He threw his deadman’s robe on along with some slippers shuffling his way through the bunker. </p><p>Everything was strange, almost too quiet. Maybe Cas had left again he felt his heart sink. It wasn't until he heard hush whispers low enough to be Cas’s did the heaviness subside. </p><p>Instead, worry roped him in like a calf at a rodeo. </p><p>He pushed the door open, watching as Cas scrambled around hiding something behind his back. Both Sam and Cas, standing side beside ”What’s going on” </p><p>”Hm” Cas bit his lip his cheeks slightly pinkened. </p><p>”Not flirting in here are you two” Dean pointed between them, crossing his arms. He looked between them and their closeness unintentionally working his jaw. </p><p>Sam huffed rolling his eyes. While Cas look at Sam with an equal measure of confusion and disdain ”Why would Sam flirt with me? Please don't flirt with me.” </p><p>”What” Sam’s eyes popped open startled by the accusation ”I’m not, Dean don't you even know what day it is.” </p><p>Dean shook his head ”Tuesday I don't know man.” </p><p>”It’s your birthday” Cas yipped backing away from the counter. On it lay a stack of pancakes with a candle on the top. </p><p>”Happy birthday” Sam smirked at Dean’s shocked face ”you may have forgotten your own birthday but we didn't.” </p><p>Birthday’s have never been a huge deal to Dean just another day. He always tried to make Sam feel special on his though. But now he looked between the trenchcoat clad angel and his brother, and he couldn't help but get the appeal. </p><p>”I made the pancakes,” Cas said happily, breaking the silence of Dean’s shock. </p><p>Dean threw his arms around each of them pulling them in for a hug. Happiness filled his senses. </p><p>Backing away they took each of their plates to the table. Dean dug into his stack of pancakes practically moaning at how good they were. ”Thewse a-are amawsing” Dean looked to Cas between mouthfuls. </p><p>”I'm glad” </p><p>They all sat around the table talking and joking. Once Dean finished his pancakes Sam picked up their plates dumping them into the sink. </p><p>Leading Dean away from the kitchen they walked into the map room. The room was adorned with simple hand-drawn banners saying happy birthday. A few balloons and streams around. Sam promptly snapped a little party hat on him to match the one both him and Cas put on upon entering the room. </p><p>”Here,” Cas said handing Dean a handmade card ”I know human’s value birthday’s, I wanted to do something special. This is what Sam recommended.”</p><p>The card had a few little bees and the words happy birthday written on it in calligraphy style handwriting. Definitely Cas’s handwriting. Inside Cas wrote ’ To my favorite human and best friend’ followed by some X’s and O’s. </p><p>Dean ran his hand over the paper smiling small tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled reading the words again looking up at Cas. </p><p>”Did I do something wrong, do you not like it?” Cas asked with concern seeing Dean’s red teary eyes. He looked to Sam who had a trace of a smile on his face, giving him a knowing look. </p><p>Dean shook his head, ”No it's perfect Cas thank you.” he threw his arms around him. </p><p>Holding Cas tight as if his life depended on it, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Cas could feel his smile against his neck he wrapped his arms around him in return. </p><p>”Hm hum” Sam cleared his throat awkwardly after a few moments of them hugging ”Come on we are having a movie day. Whatever you want to watch until dinner and we are going to your favorite diner.”</p><p>”Sweet” Dean cheered guiding Cas to the movie room with his arm over his shoulder. They sat on the couch snuggled into each other. Dean didn't bother leaving an inch of personal space between them, never removing his arm from over his shoulder. </p><p>Sam flopped down on the couch after popping in one of Dean’s favorite movies. His legs sprawled across the happy non -couple, couple. </p><p>Fuck it he thought, it's his birthday. </p><p>Leaning down he captured Cas’s lips with his own. Distracted by the movie it takes Cas a moment to respond but he does.<br/>Throwing all his affection into the kiss without question. </p><p>Behind Cas’s back Dean flips off Sam as he sighs saying ”Finally CasDean is canon”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed Cas being cute on Dean’s B-day! Remember, Stay Strong and Keep Fighting. <br/>      - Makenna Sweets</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>